


BEHIND THE STAGE

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is in the literature club in his high school. His professor Takeda, tells them to prepare a short theatrical story to present in a contest. Tsukishima did not expect to win or less that his small play was taken to the stage.Kuroo Tetsurou is an actor, he always gets the best roles. One day a new casting offer arrived at his agency. Kuroo read the writing and knew at that moment that he wanted to be part of that play.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 14





	1. SINGLE ACT SCENE 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a transcription based in my social media au. You can read it here:  
> https://twitter.com/geekcrazygirl/status/1193522478716530690?s=21

Tsukishima began his first year of high school and was looking at which club to join, after researching star he chose the one of literature. Once Tsukishima arrived at the club room he met the teacher in charge of that place. Takeda appeared before the blond, mentioning that besides being the club administrator, he would also be his Japanese literature teacher. After introducing everything that was done in that club to Tsukishima, he presented his entry form and sat in the room, next to his presentation, he started the meeting.

The teacher after introducing the freshman. He talks about what the first exercise of the course would be and it was to create a short theatrical story to be able to present in contest and be published. When Tsukishima heard him at the beginning he thought they would only be more than words but now that he had made the announcement official his eyes shone excitedly.

Since childhood, Kei had been wrapped in books, inherited his father's passion for them. Tsukishima could never meet his father but his mother always told him how much he enjoyed that.

When he left the room, he connected his headphones to his cell phone to play music. Walking through the halls he met his childhood friend Yamaguchi, who had entered the astronomy club. Tsukishima under the headphones to his neck to talk to him. He told him what happened at the first meeting to what his friend wished him to do his best, that he would be supporting him. The bell rang, with that the classes concluded for that day so the duo of friends returned to their homes.

The next day after finishing classes, Tsukishima returned to the club room. That day Takeda delivered a folio with the specifications of the exercise and was solving doubts. Tsukishima stared at the sheet, checking the instructions. They had a period of two months to present the project. The blond's head was filled with ideas instantly but none seemed good enough yet. He left the club with the sheet in hand and when he showed it to Yamaguchi the first thing he said was not to hurry.

Tadashi knew his friend very well and knew that he was able to stay up all night writing and undoing leaves without stopping, no matter how much the blonde promised that this would not happen again. In the end it just happened.

As always they returned home together and said goodbye at the corner of the street. Since the blond had to go to the left and the freckled to the right. A few more steps and Tsukishima arrived at the door of his house, opened and directly went up to his room leaving the backpack on the floor and occupying his desk. He takes out the sheets to write his first words but time passed and he continued to admire his shelves where collectible figures of different dinosaurs rested. That gave him another idea that he ended up rejecting, so desperately he decided to write in the chat group he had with Yamaguchi and one more girl who had met that course. His name was Yachi and like them he was in advanced courses.

Between the two friends and Tsukishima himself they brainstormed and there was one that made him reconsider. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad that he wrote about how he felt after his brother had abandoned him and his mother to go to Tokyo to study. Kei greatly admired his older brother, so leaving was a great impact on him.

Tsukishima did not want to base the story on the present, so he spent the night investigating the Edo era and all the movement that led to it to place the protagonists. In a couple of hours he had already created some first lines, he didn't even notice when his head slid along the desk to fall asleep on his own words.

Yamaguchi reached the corner where he said goodbye to the blond the previous afternoon. It was customary for this place to be their meeting point. The freckled one was accustomed to the blond's punctuality so it was rare that at that time he did not appear. Yamaguchi waited prudently for 5 minutes, he even sent him some messages but when he saw no response he resented and went on his way to high school.

Tadashi walked through the halls when the blonde assault to greet him, he was amazed that he was not accompanied by Tsukki, something that she mentioned and the freckler explained that he was going through what the blonde looked at the freckled and simply patted his back and told him that had a hard time, Yamaguchi returned the gesture with a smile. The bell rang and they separated to each go to their class.

For his part, when Tsukishima woke up, the first thing he did was find his cell phone. On the lock screen he could see that it had been half a day and that he had enough messages from Yamaguchi, at that moment he realized that once again he had forgotten to rest as he should and surely the freckled one would be angry and rightly since he He had warned of that thousands of times.

He writes a message to Yamaguchi apologizing and he found the freckled man answering that he would come by his house and take it home, something Tsukishima thanked internally, Yamaguchi really was a very good person.

The bell rang and the freckled collected his things to go to the blond's house. Upon arrival, his mother received him and thanked him for taking care of his son. Tadashi replied ashamed that it was nothing and climbed into the blond's room. Yamaguchi knock on the door and when he hear the blond he could go inside. Yamaguchi leave the bag on the floor, his countenance was serious. "Last time I do this, Tsukki," he warned. Tsukishima thanked him for coming to his house to leave his notes.

The blond's mother raised the snack to the two friends, they thanked and stayed talking. Tsukishima showed a couple of pages to the freckled man to read and give his opinion. After a while of silence Yamaguchi looked up at the blond, Tsukki could understand what was going through his mind.

"I know it's weird that it's so personal" was what Tsukishima said while the freckler shook his head. "I just didn't think you were going to follow my advice" silence reigned for a few more minutes in the room until the freckled thanked the blond for letting him read the story. Yamaguchi checked the time and picked up his things to leave, before doing so Yamaguchi mentioned to the blond that he wanted me to return his notes the next day. Tsukishima nodded and said goodbye to his friend to move on to do the homework they had put in class that day. After Yamaguchi's announcement, Tsukishima began to be more careful with his schedules and began to organize himself better.

The two months Professor Takeda gave were nearing completion. The night before the presentation the blond was awake rereading the manuscript. He didn't realize when he could see the first rays of sun sneak through his window. Finally he was going to present the script at the end of classes.

Upon entering the club room you could see the tension there was, silence reigned while the sensei named each of the students, the last was Tsukishima. Takeda mentioned when the contest resolution would be and that concluded the meeting. Everyone left the classroom and Tsukishima could feel released after presenting the document.

The blond at first had a good wait but as the day of resolution approached, he felt more nervous. He annoyed the chat group daily asking if one day that suffering would end or even posting it on his twitter by the time he realized his name and surname were ringing over the public address system, Takeda was waiting for him in the staff room during the break. At that moment Tsukishima was really nervous, his friend Yamaguchi patted his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. "Everything will be fine" was what he said. Tsukki could only nod.

Finally, the bell announcing lunchtime rang and the blond soon took his things and headed in search of the teacher. Before the great door he knocks and when he hears the answer he enters. Tsukki appears to later mention that he had been summoned by Professor Takeda. He poke his head and invite him to sit at his table.

Being nervous Tsukki stroked his hands, it was a fairly common tic in him. Finally the teacher began to speak, there were three words he said to feel euphoric. He had won the contest and that meant that his work was published but what was not expected was the next news that Takeda gave him.

Professor Takeda, whenever he saw that someone had talent, sought to boost them, always had contacts with some interpretation schools, so he passed Tsukishima's script to a potential director, Professor Nekomata. Takeda received a quick response, Nekomata wanted to organize a casting to represent the work of that boy.

Upon leaving the classroom of teachers in the hallway, Yamaguchi was found, waiting for news. Tsukishima explained that he had won the prize and that his work would also be passed through a small company theater. Yamaguchi soon filled that long corridor in a shout with the nickname of the blond. Tsukki as always reacted with a shut up Yamaguchi.

The students of the Fukuroneko actor school were finishing their rehearsals when Nekomata entered and distributed the script among the boys, among them were Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto. Which could not help opening it to read it. A catlike smile appeared on the brunette's lips. "This is interesting, old man" was what he said to what the rest nodded.

Negotiations continued between Takeda and Nekomata and with the help of Tsukishima they decided that part of the text would be what the actors would have to learn for the day of the casting. After making all the necessary decisions, the day and place of it were agreed. It would be in two weeks in the rehearsal room occupied by the Nekomata group.

The news ran between the actors and the group of Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi were discussing whether they would enter the casting. Kuroo and Bokuto began to bother who would be left with the leading role. Kenma felt indifferent and Akaashi was quite moved by the manuscript, felt a connection with the author despite not knowing him yet.

On the other hand Tsukishima was nervous about the trip, he was transferring him to the chat group with the blonde and the freckled one. Which were surprised to see him like this then they understood that this was their first trip and tried to cheer in the best way. The blond did not usually give compliments or thank things but at that time he did.

Once with his bag ready he went to the train station where he met Professor Takeda. He would accompany him that time to help him introduce himself and not to feel lonely, which Tsukishima thanked inwardly. Three hours of travel were enough to be planted in Tokyo, a 20-minute road and there it was found, it was a small building but you could see that it was well accommodated.

Professor and Student entered the building where they met Nekomata, he received them and took them to his office. In this they were talking, the oldest mentioned how much they had been working for the casting, that moved the blond and thanked the effort.

After the meeting, Nekomata guided the newcomers to the company theater, before entering the blond, he took a souvenir photo. They entered and Nekomata showed them all the interior, once they finished the tour they went down to stalls where the realization table was placed. A small lamp adorned the table and in this was the text that each actor would interpret.

Each actor was parading through that stage, that could not be more boring the blonde until a tall, dark boy and his hair appreciates fresh from two pillows appeared. His interpretation brought a smile to the blond, he had found something interesting. After the casting they said goodbye and Nekomata asked Tsukishima to review the casting tape once again at home and in a week to give him the cast of actors he had chosen, he nodded and thanked once again the work that was being done.

Takeda and Tsukishima were dismissed at the theater door by Nekomata and they took their way to the station. Once on the train the teacher had touched the window and soon fell asleep leaning on it, on the other hand the blond wrote to his friends as the experience had been. Yachi immediately explained to the blond and the freckled that the company of actors was well known and that there were some of them who had enough fans and a couple of twitter accounts, including the actor who had caught the blond's attention.

Yachi immediately said that Kuroo could be the type of Tsukki who closed the conversation with an "impossible". Even so, the blond stared at the boy's account and realized that he had published an exact photo he had taken before entering the theater, a small blush adorned his cheeks but quickly denied that idea since it was pathetic.

The actors when they were alone began to talk about what their feelings were during the casting. Kuroo really felt that the leading role was going to be his, again Bokuto fought him. Akaashi who rarely got nervous that time had been and these three were trying to cheer Kenma who was already concentrated with his console ignoring them. The only thing they could get out of it was a simple "was interesting" but that was enough to thrill Kuroo and Bokuto.

During the week Tsukishima had to make the decision of who was going to be part of his work. He take advantage of the club's hours to consult his teammates, there were different opinions and he knew that the last idea would be his. He also ask Professor Takeda this he went through the branches using a poem but he came to understand its philosophy.

When he finally had the final list, he communicated it to the professor and he went to Nekomata, he went to transfer the information to the actors who were resting after their acting classes. Kuroo celebrated having obtained the leading role by showing his bro the tongue when Nekomata, Bokuto got into emo mode but with the co-starring role he recovered. Akaashi and Kenma also had a role although it was more secondary.

Saturday came, Tsukishima had been summoned early. Today it would be presented to the cast. When he arrived at the place many actors thought he would be another one of them but they were surprised when Nekomata presented him as the author of the manuscript. Stroking their hands Tsukishima appeared before them cordially and dedicated a few words to move encouraged the actors.

At the end of the blond was the brunette, who approached to greet. At first he wanted to annoy but seeing that Tsukishima followed him quite well the game gave him a sideways smile. His conversation continued and the brunette transferred the doubts he had on paper so he kindly asked to go for coffee to continue talking about it. At first the blond wanted to deny the invitation but remembered that Tadashi asked him to be kind so he accepts. His talk was interrupted by the start of reading the text.

When he finished the blond took his belongings and pointed to the brunette who would wait outside. That did not go unnoticed by the friends of Kuroo who quickly went to ask for explanations. "We're just going to talk about the character" he excused himself to leave, not without arts to receive a warning from Kenma which was not to play with fire. He knew his friend and knew that it would not take long to be interested in the blond.

For his part Bokuto looked at Akaashi. "Do you think I could do the same?" Akaashi asked simply advising him not to be too loud with Tsukishima. The golden-eyed man soon took a leap over his partner to give him a hug.

While Tsukishima waited, he wrote to his friends who had filled the chat with questions about how he was doing in Tokyo. Yachi as always did not waste the moment to bother the blond. The blonde congratulated him on his date with the actor, Tsukishima with a frown was going to respond but he hears a very loud laugh at his side, when he raised his head he found Kuroo at his side. The blond jumped a little and then tried to start a conversation.

Actor and Author went to a nearby cafeteria, Tsukishima could not resist not taking a picture of that showcase decorated with sweets. The brunette liked that. After choosing their orders they sat at a table to talk, the conversation about the character and story was flowing. At the end of the session Kuroo had a better vision of how he had to take the character.

They said goodbye and immediately both had their cell phone full of messages to read. The first chat the brunette answered was the one he had with his bro. Bokuto was asking him how he had done with the blond since he wanted to do the same, Kuroo recommended that he do it. After that, the two-colored hair did not take long to send a message to Tsukishima.

The blond who answered his friends' questions saw how different notifications of the same number arrived on his screen, when he saw the intensity of his messages he could sense who he was. Bokuto stayed with the blond to go talk about his role and also asked if his partner could come. Tsukishima accepted, he was grateful to have someone calmer like Akaashi during the talk.

Sunday's rehearsal was normal, as did the conversation between Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima about their roles. When they finished the blond came out admiring the brunette more. He admired how he could stand it and understand it so well. The couple accompanied Tsukishima to the train station and he was fired.

Tsukishima while returning to Sendai watches the landscape through the window, was thoughtful that there was something that was not square in his history could analyze during his meetings with Kuroo and Bokuto. After delving into their personalities, he knews that he had to change their text to fit them.

Upon arriving home he quickly contacted the director Nekomata, needed time and hoped he would give it to him. After he gave the concurrent explanations, the elder gave the blond two weeks to present a new script, knowing that this would make the actors later have to work harder. Tsukishima thanked the opportunity, saying goodbye. When he hung up he took the leaves, a pen and began to write.

That the rehearsals were canceled alarm the actors although Kenma was glad to have a couple of days to play the console. The group tried to encourage him not to think that way. Among them was the doubt that it could have happened for that to happen. Between different speculations Akaashi gave the answer. Kuroo was surprised, since when those two of them had become so close. Bokuto broke the chat crying to his partner not to let him. Akaashi after calming the two-colored hair explained that Tsukishima had given him his social networks.

Kuroo somewhat jealous about Akaashi asked if he should write to Tsukishima. The calmest of the chat said no but his bro encouraged him to try his luck, so the brunette paid attention. He opened the Tsukishima chat where there was still no message and started the conversation, a cold response was found from the blond asking him not to call him Tsukki.

The conversation was quickly closed by the blond, Kuroo sad for the result of the public conversation a tweet in his account which spread like wildfire. Yachi, who was a follower of the brunette, knew that this tweet was coming that had nothing to do with any of his common messages of information about his work. He hastened to write for the group he had with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, he could not miss the opportunity to disturb the blond.

Kei opened the link to the twitter account of Kuroo and if as expected the little one got mosque. Quickly he also wrote a message on his own account which Akaashi could see that quickly warned his friend. When the blond returned to the chat he had different messages from Yamaguchi calling for calm but it was already too late.

The reaction of the brunette was running to apologize to Tsukishima but leaving him in sight, he returned to the group chat and wrote that Tsukki really hated him. After Akaashi and Kenma reminded him that he was advised by them, Bokuto tried to cheer him up and it worked.

The reason why the blond did not respond was that he was finishing work on the script. He reviewed the text again and again before sending it to Professors Takeda and Nekomata. Once sent, he received a strict message from the director. That made him feel insecure, so again he talked to his friends, at that moment the blond felt insecure.

Yamaguchi tried to reassure him, he knew how good the blond was so he just had to wait for Nekomata to read it and give him a positive response. Tsukishima agreed with his friend's words, they were the ones he needed to not feel worse. Finally the director wrote to him with the answer and Tsukishima smiled, frightened him and finally they would resume the rehearsals. He quickly notified the group, but there he realized that there were other people to whom he should convince that and they were the actors. Yachi took the opportunity to bother once more and stressed that his nerves were not with everyone but with one in particular. Annoying Tsukki asked him to shut up and lock the phone to put on the headphones and relax, it was what he needed now.

The actors who were resting were called by Nekomata. He had different scripts for each of them, he gave them to them and then they sat down to read it. These ended up very satisfied with the result. Nekomata left a few minutes for the actors to give their opinion. The first to speak was Akaashi, who remarked that Tsukishima had been able to read very well how the two protagonists were and that he thought the idea of changing that the brothers were older and younger to be brothers but of different blood and separated by their own mother of these, Kenma seconded the comments on the contrary. On the other hand, Kuroo and Bokuto only knew how to emit noises of emotion.

At the end of the rehearsal, the first thing the brunette did is write to Tsukishima to congratulate him on the work but the blond's response was cold. He feared some complaint about the script but when he saw that he didn't relax and they talked normally. When he finished his conversation Tsukki moved to the group to explain that Kuroo had spoken to him and incidentally comment his nerves towards his first direction of actors, Yamaguchi wish him to enjoy the moment.

The week passed and with that the blond's trip to Tokyo arrived, the rehearsal went smoothly. The blond made a great address even though he felt he had to ask so he got Kuroo's attention and came to ask. "You don't have to worry Tsukki, you've done it very well" was what he said, the relieved blonde gave him a smile and thanked him for his sincerity and then said goodbye.

After the weekend of rehearsals Tsukishima returned to Sendai, the following weeks of rehearsals were already directed by director Nekomata. Although the blond was not Kuroo began to send videos after each rehearsal to this. The brunette really worried about how he was acting and wanted Tsukishima's opinion.

While Kuroo was waiting for an answer, he spoke for the group, the most reasonable of which were Akaashi and Kenma asked him for patience, claiming that he would surely be busy with some kind of class, that he was not like them who had free time. On the other hand, the blond complained that the brunette had been continuously sending him videos and that he did not want to answer but finally Yamaguchi made him aware that it was his job and although he did not want to, he should give an answer to Kuroo.

Tsukishima finally wrote to the brunette, had been watching all his videos and gave directions on where he should take the character. Kuroo was very grateful for the advice he was giving, He take this opportunity to explain to Tsukki that he felt a lot of pressure since he felt he was doing something really important. The blond was surprised at how bold the brunette was but he only said it privately to the freckled one.

After sharing your concerns with your friend. Tsukishima lay down on the bed, connected the headphones to the cell phone and started listening to music. After a while he received Kuroo's daily video and made him think about how rehearsals were going, so he decided to write back. Tsukki’s look at the message over and over again but did not dare to send the message.

The blond noticed throughout the week that it had been much slower than the previous ones. Maybe if he didn't ask the brunette he could go check it out on his own but before that idea he felt small. ”Since when did he need to worry about them?” He should be happy for that tranquility, he sighed and disconnected the headphones, moving his cell phone to the bedside table, and curled up on the bed, covering his head under the pillow.

Finally the blond fell asleep. When he woke up he felt a slight pain in his head. He went to the bathroom, when he looked in the mirror, he saw fine dark circles under his eyes, letting out a light sigh, caressing them with the flames of his fingers and then wetting his face and putting on his glasses. He returned to bed to check his cell phone and decided to write to his friends to see if they could give him any advice, he did not believe that any of them were awake since he had fallen quite early in the morning. Being in that state was pathetic.

Tsukishima had never been an impulsive boy, he was more afraid to risk and get damaged. But there he was dressing to go to Tokyo. When the blond's friends woke up, the most worried was the freckled man who soon called him. "What's wrong with Tsukki?" he ask this one. Tsukishima explained what was happening, first Yamaguchi wanted to remind him that they told him that it was not necessary that it was but the blond refute that he could not stand still was then when the freckled one understood everything and only left him to cheer him up with everything.

Tsukki knew the rehearsals of the actors, so he calculates to arrive a few minutes before the end of this one. Throughout the journey on the bullet train he was thinking about how he would write to the brunette, he really wished he was and didn't sound too desperate. After writing and dwelling over and over again the message finally had what he wanted so he sent it. Soon after, he had an answer from the brunette who asked him where he was, that he would go immediately for him. Tsukki told him that he didn't have much left to get to the station, luckily Kuroo was already finishing his rehearsal so as soon as he finished picking up his bag he ran out leaving behind his worried companions.

The group of actors did not take long to write for their group to find out what was going on, the brunette explained that someone had come to whom he had to see and that was why he had left that way, he apologized to them since they were going to take something. Bokuto, he understood and he wishs he enjoyed his companion's stay.

The brunette after responding to his friends arranged his backpack where he was wearing his rehearsal clothes and ran to the train station. Out of breath he came and put his hands on his legs to catch his breath. When he raises his head to look at the entrance of the station there was the blond checking his cell phone, he dedicate a smile to this. Tsukishima approached to greet him. "You didn't have to run," he said stroking her hair a little.

"I didn't want to make you wait" was what the brunette replied, which made him blush.

After talking for a while in front of the station the brunette proposed to go somewhere covered as a cafeteria, which the blond accepted. On the way to the cafeteria Kuroo was asking him what he would like to drink once they reached their destination, Tsukki without thinking told him he would ask for a Shortcake. That took a smile from the brunette and took him by the wrist dragging him a little excited, "I'll take you to the best I know" the blonde nodded and let himself be guided.

Once there Tsukishima took pictures of everything that caught his attention and uploaded some of his stories, on the other hand Kuroo while they were eating took a picture, he smiled as he saw her on his screen he thought he really looked adorable, so He posted a tweet with what he thought.

Akaashi who saw the account of both could link the tracks and by the group explained that he could already understand why his hurry, his partner demanded that he explain it but the brunette replied that he discovered it, this immediately whines. On the other hand the group of friends of the blond commented on how serious his friend was but that he will always end up following what he thinks is right.

During that time where there were only two of them, Tsukki and Kuroo shared conversations about the script. Tsukki explained what really was behind those lines, the brunette after hearing him had to hug him, blushing Tsukki separated him. The nostalgic air conversation changed from atmosphere to something more cheerful where they could begin to know each other better. The hours flew by when Tsukishima's cell phone rang. It was the alarm he had set to remember that he had to return home.

Kuroo looked at him strangely and then realized that he had to leave, so they both got up to go to the cashier to pay. When Tsukki was going to take out his purse, the brunette told him to keep it since he was going to invite. The blond was grateful for that gesture.

Together they left the cafeteria direction to the train station, once Tsukki sat in his place, he said goodbye to Kuroo through the window. The train started and both were left with the emotion in his chest that he opened a next time since the blond promised Kuroo that he would invite him the next time.

The brunette checked his cell phone in which there was a message from Akaashi in the group they were in. Kuroo was really surprised how bold this could be, then Bokuto replied to the brunette that he had not warned him and then Akaashi had to cheer him up later. On the other hand Tsukki watched his mobile with a small blush and a smile, he could not look away from the photo he had taken with the brunette when a notification was reflected on his screen.

It was a message from Yachi which sought to annoy the blond but he was honest with her, he was not expected to cross the line from the professional to the personal but it was really nice to be with the brunette. After that afternoon Tsukki was more aware of the daily messages of the brunette who responded as soon as he could and that improved his mood.

The rehearsal months passed and next to it the meetings of Kuroo and Tsukishima were repeated and more since the blond had returned to the company for general rehearsals. Both excused themselves that you were just meetings but their friends agreed that this was much more than they thought. Akaashi, Kenma and Bokuto tried to get the brunette to recognize what he felt but he told them that they were fine as they were because he felt it was intrusive to ask for more.

On the other hand Yachi and Yamaguchi complained to the blond that he was not for them, Tsukki apologized to them, although the blonde was bothering him with Kuroo this immediately changed the subject and told them that please come to the day of the presentation that He didn't need anyone else there to support him. Both accepted, Yachi insisted again with the joke that this way he could finally introduce them to his partner but the blond cut the joke saying that it would cause problems. At that moment the blonde apologized, I knew it was over.

The actors kept talking and reached an important topic. Who would deliver the bouquet of flowers to Tsukishima, most agreed that the brunette should do it. At first he refused but finally his friends made him see that it really must be him, so Kuroo accepts.

The last rehearsals were already being carried out with costumes and all the necessary objects. Tsukishima was no longer giving instructions just watching the show excitedly. When the rehearsal was over, he approached the stage to thank the boys for all their work and fired them until the evening, when the show was going to take place.

The actors who were seeing the blond so open and grateful for the first time gave him a smile and touched his shoulder and then shouted that they would do a great job. Tsukishima showed a big smile and then nodded and picked up his things and took direction to the station to pick up his friends. The actors stayed chatted and really hoped to have another opportunity to work with him, but not knowing their intentions they were somewhat sad.

Finally with his friends Tsukishima took a picture with them and uploaded them to their networks to thank them for having come what he had been working for. Finally the time of the premiere arrived, while Kuroo and the rest played their role for the public Tsukishima watched them from the sides.

The blond had not noticed that the two half hour of the show had already passed when he was dragged to the stage to greet with the entire cast. Nervous and flushed to the ears, he leaned toward the audience, thanking him for his presence.

When he raised his head he had Kuroo taking him by the hip and offering him a bouquet of roses, Tsukki took them and thanked once more when the brunette left a soft kiss on his cheek and the curtain closed, the blond was redder than before. "Why did you do that?" He ask’s which Kuroo simply said that’s there was no reason. Tsukishima wanted to protest but did not give him time since his friends had come up to congratulate him.

Now that Tsukishima had turned away from the actors, Kuroo confessed that he had really been nervous after doing that on stage. Akaashi was something hard with him, he had to make him see that after that he could not play with the blond since maybe he could have feelings for him. Kuroo was aware of that, yet he thanked his friend that he cared.

While they were still talking, Tsukki approached and called his attention, he really looked angry, at first he recriminate him for having done that on stage and leaving him with the word in his mouth. The brunette was going to apologize but Tsukishima asked for a souvenir photo to which Kuroo smiled to approach him and take her. "You know, I didn't want you to be the only one with a good memory" I just said that phrase the blond and then put a kiss on the cheek, now they were the same was what he claimed to then return with his friends.

When they saw him, they thought he really looked happy, the blond told them that he had come from doing something important, these two didn't quite understand what was happening but they gave him a smile. Kuroo as soon as he was alone with his friends felt his heart beating energetic and in his mind there was only the idea of returning to Tsukki soon. At that moment he remembered the words of Akaashi and Kenma, that boy really was his type.


	2. SINGLE ACT SCENE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue of Behind the stage I reminder you than you can found the AU on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/GeekCrazyGirl/status/1193522478716530690

After the premiere Tsukishima returned to Sendai and periodically visited one of the sessions to see how they went and the public's opinion. Not being a known director his work would not be much on the billboard. After four weeks finally the closing night arrived, on this day the blond decided to watch from behind the scenes. There he stayed until everyone returned from greeting the public to receive them with a slight smile and congratulations on their great work.

They were all in tears since it was the last time they would do those roles, Tsukki waited until they calmed down to say goodbye to them and he wants a next meeting but when he tries to take a step someone had grabbed his wrist, when he turned around he saw Kuroo, which surprised him since he looked nervous.

"You can't go on promising an upcoming meeting when none of us know when it will be" Tsukishima just watched him let him speak. The brunette kept talking and asked him to come back the next weekend to have an appointment, without any excuse.

The actors looked at each other and smiled while Tsukishima's cheeks had tinted crimson red, with a voice answered Kuroo, that yes, that he would come to have that appointment. Satisfied with the blond's response, Kuroo let him go but not before placing a kiss on the cheek. “Hey Tsukki, are you waiting for me to accompany you? Kuroo asks, the blond just nodded. Kuroo went to the dressing rooms to change as quickly as possible so as not to make the other wait long. While Kei was talking on his cell phone with his friends, he had too much to explain.

The brunette returned, so he kept his cell phone inside his jacket and with his head signaled the exit of the theater, then Kuroo reached him and they went out into the street. They were in a warm silence, as they walked through the streets of Tokyo, their pinkies were united. After twenty minutes of walking they arrived at the train station, Tsukki broke the link of his fingers to look at the brunette and tell him that he had to go towards the track. Kuroo waited until he was distracted to roll his lips, immediately the blond reacted by turning completely red, the brunette accompanied his action telling him that he saw him the following week. Tsukishima waving his hand said goodbye and climbed the escalator. Even exalted he could find his train and his place in it, caressed his lips somewhat absorbed in what just happened. He checks his cell phone which was full of congratulations from the freckled and the blonde.

On the one hand Tsukishima spent the week annoying his friends, wondering what plan the brunette would have prepared for his date. Yachi and Yamaguchi were glad that the blond had finally accepted his feelings for the brunette. For his part Kuroo was overwhelmed by what he could do, luckily Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto reassured him by making him see that this appointment was like any of his many meetings and that he only had to behave as he had been doing so far, that the important thing was the time they were going to spend together.

The week passed and although they were in contact, it was not until the night before the trip of the blond when Kuroo wrote to this happens to know what time he planned to arrive. Tsukishima told him that he planned to arrive before noon, which seemed fine. After exchanging those messages, Tsukki prepared for the trip to go to sleep and so in the morning he didn't have to run. When he woke up he dressed carefully and once he finished he took his things to go to the station and take the bullet train.

When he arrived at the Kuroo station he was waiting for him on the platform and received him with a soft kiss on the forehead and then took his hand and got out of there. His stop was the cafeteria where he had previously taken the blond. Apart from having sweets and coffees they also had a small menu. After the conversation between them was fluid, the blond kept some space in his stomach to order a slice of shortcake really in that place was delicious. Once they went to pay Tsukki stopped Kuroo telling him that this time he would pay him, the dark one accepted but asked him to let him buy some detail to which Tsukki did not refuse.

They left the cafeteria and the brunette took advantage of the fact that there was a small fair nearby to take the blond to it. The street of the commercial district was really decorated in a traditional style, there were food and games stops. They watched each of the stalls until Tsukishima was amazed by a stuffed dinosaur, Kuroo could not go unnoticed the brightness of the look that had this so he set out to get that trophy. Once with the gift in his hands, he gave it to Tsukki, who thanked the brunette who had gotten it for him.

They followed the walk and at the end of that narrow street you could see a square where there were a couple of binge-ups. After trying a few of these, the brunette offered Tsukki to climb the ferris wheel, at first he refused but when he saw his insistence and enthusiasm he accepted, once the tail was made they climbed into the cabin and sat facing each other.

The silence had been made, it was not until a few meters remained to reach the highest point that Kuroo began to speak. At first it was so low that the blond had to move and stand by his side. At the end of the brunette's speech, he could hear between his teeth asking Tsukki to go out with him.

Kuroo seeing no response from the blond, all his internal alarms jumped so he raised his head waiting for the worst pro once he met Tsukishima's golden gaze, he felt calm and then felt his lips on hers. "And that?" Kuroo asks which the blond just gave him a somewhat embarrassed laugh to go on to tell him that that was his answer. It might seem to some that it was nothing, but for Kuroo it was enough for him to get a smile. The ferris wheel took another turn which they took advantage of to be able to observe well the visits offered by the attraction.

Once they had gone down the afternoon it had already fallen and Tsukishima was quarreling to return to the station, so they soon got on the road. Once at the station, the blond surprised Kuroo by placing a kiss on his lips. The brunette, still surprised, felt somewhat lost when Tsukishima told him that he was waiting for him the next week in Miyagi. “Like what are you waiting for me there? Kuroo asks him, Tsukishima replied that he would not always be traveling, the brunette understood him and said goodbye to him telling him that he would see him the following week. "I wait for you Tetsurou" was the last thing the blond said before climbing the stairs to take the bullet train to his destination.

After the appointment in Miyagi, many others arrived. The couple travels continuously to be able to see each other. Years went by, Tsukki kept writing and on occasion he had the opportunity to make other theatrical texts although his current work was more focused on stories about prehistory. Kuroo by his side continued working and triumphing as an actor. Their relationship became known after a work written by Kei in which the brunette got the leading role, the fans of both received the news in a positive way and that could not make the couple happier.


End file.
